Mata
by ambudaff
Summary: Matanya seolah berjanji, tak akan pernah menyakiti siapapun. Tak akan menakuti siapapun. Untuk Mother's Day Challenge Infantrum, walau mungkin tak ada sosok ibu di sini. Juga untuk Iputcchi, pecinta Lupin


Poppy Pomfrey tahu, jika Dumbledore sudah memutuskan sesuatu, berarti ia sudah yakin. Seyakin saat ini. Biar orang lain menyangsikannya, ia tak goyah.

Dan Poppy merasa harus bisa meyakinkan diri agar ia bisa melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik, tugas yang didasarkan pada keyakinan Dumbledore itu. Seperti tugas-tugas lain di saat-saat lalu.

Namun kali ini ia agak ragu. Agak tak yakin.

Melempar pandangan ragu pada Dumbledore, Poppy justru mendapat balasan sekeras batu karang.

"Kau pasti bisa. Kau akan bisa. Yang penting perhatikan tanggal—"

O-okey. Harus bisa. Pasti bisa.

Poppy menutup mata sejenak. Menghela napas panjang, sebelum ia membuka pintu kantornya, menyuruh orang—anak—yang barusan mengetuk pintu, masuk.

"Madam Pomfrey, saya Remus Lupin—"

**MATA**

_Poppy Pomfrey dan Remus Lupin kepunyaan __**JK Rowling**_

_Serigala, perilaku, dan penampilannya diambil dari serial Chronicles of Ancient Darkness – __**Michelle Paver**_

_Warna mata Remus Lupin dikatakan sebagai 'unknown' dalam HP Lexicon, sehingga di sini dimasukkan saja warna mata Serigala_

_Selamat Hari Ibu yang telat untuk semua perempuan, baik sudah atau akan menjadi ibu. Nekat saja, fic ini dimaksudkan sebagai peserta Challenge Mother's Day di Infantrum_

_Spesial buat __**iputcchi, **__calon ibu calon perawat dan penggemar Lupin. Perawat itu bagai ibu kan ya?_

_-o0o-_

Poppy memandangnya bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kau ... Remus Lupin?"

Perawakannya kecil untuk anak berumur sebelas tahun. Penampilannya acak-acakan. Bajunya lusuh. Dan raut wajahnya tegang.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang langsung menarik perhatian Poppy.

Matanya.

Tidak seperti mata orang lain yang berkisar pada gradasi keabu-abuan: hitam, biru, hijau pupus, hazel, warna mata anak ini justru keemasan.

OK, Poppy menepis pemikirannya dan mulai melaksanakan tugasnya. Anak yang nampak tegang ini adalah fokus utamanya.

Bagaimana tidak tegang, nampaknya ini kali pertama anak ini mengalami purnama di Hogwarts, mungkin bahkan pertama kali di luar rumah. Tidak bersama orangtuanya. Hanya sendiri.

Pelan anak itu mengangguk. "Y-Ya, Ma'am."

Poppy menghela napas pelan, nyaris tak terlihat. "Oke. Albus sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Ayo kita mulai. Jangan takut—"

Oya. Jangan takut. Anggap saja ini sesuatu yang bias—tunggu dulu! Bagaimana bisa mennganggapnya hal yang biasa? Kau sedang berhadapan dengan seorang manusia serigala, Poppy! Terlambat sedikit bertindak, dan kau akan habis dicabik-cabiknya.

Anehnya Poppy tak merasa takut berada sedekat itu dengannya.

Mungkin karena dia masih anak-anak? Anak manusia serigala?

Bermacam-macam pikiran berkecamuk di dalam pikiran Poppy saat anak itu menyela.

"Ma'am—katanya saya disuruh menghadap—"

"—ku. Ya benar. Malam ini bulan purnama. Ayo, akan kutunjukkan tempatnya—"

Poppy keluar dari kantornya, mengunci dengan _Alohomora_ dan mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor ke luar kastil. Anak itu menurut dengan takut-takut.

Berjalan di halaman, Poppy komat-kamit merapal mantra. Agar tak ada yang melihat dari kastil. Menuju langsung ke Dedalu Perkasa.

"Mudah-mudahan kau terbiasa dengan tempatnya, Remus. Dulu, saat kau harus berubah, kau pergi ke mana?"

Suaranya pelan, "—dulu saat masih kecil, saya berubah di pelukan Mum," sahutnya lirih.

Tentu, pikir Poppy, tentu saat itu ia masih belum membahayakan. Masih bisa ditangani oleh seorang ibu.

"Tapi itu dulu. Walau saya masih kecil, tapi ada saja bekas mencakar, menggores kulit Mum. Kalau malamnya berubah, besoknya Mum harus memakai baju lengan panjang agar tak ada orang bergosip bahwa di rumah itu ada KDRT—"

"Ibumu pasti sangat menyayangimu—"

Remus mengangguk. "Tapi saya semakin besar, dan setahun belakangan ini Dad membangun ruang bawah tanah untuk saya agar bisa berubah dengan leluasa—"

Mereka sudah sampai ke dekat Pohon Dedalu Perkasa.

"Apakah—apakah ini juga semacam ruang bawah tanah?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Poppy mengangguk. Semakin mendekat, Pohon itu mulai mengamuk. Poppy mengarahkan tongkatnya pada sesuatu seperti tonjolan di akar Dedalu Perkasa. Seketika Dedalu Perkasa berhenti mengamuk.

Kelihatannya ada sesuatu seperti pintu terowongan di bawah akar itu, terbuka bersamaan dengan berhentinya amukan Dedalu Perkasa. Mereka masuk hati-hati. Di beberapa tempat, Poppy bahkan harus menunduk-nunduk supaya tak terantuk.

Berjalan beberapa saat, mereka tiba di suatu ruangan. Sepertinya mereka masuk ke sebuah rumah. Ada sebuah tempat tidur di ruangan itu, sebuah meja kecil, sebuah lemari pendek.

"Kau akan aman berubah di sini, Remus. Jangan takut, pintu keluar dari terowongan akan dikunci. Pintu keluar yang normal dari rumah ini bahkan sudah disihir sehingga tak bisa dibuka. Besok, begitu fajar menyingsing, aku akan menjemputmu. Jangan keluar sendiri ya?"

Remus mengangguk. Perlahan ia menelusuri benda-benda yang ada di situ.

"Di ruang bawah tanah di rumah, kami tak punya perabotan seperti ini—"

Ia duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

Poppy merasa serba salah. Ia duduk di sisi lain tempat tidur. Masih ada waktu beberapa saat sebelum malam mulai turun dan bulan purnama terlihat. Poppy berusaha membuka percakapan.

"Tadi alasanmu ke Hospital Wing apa?"

Remus tersenyum tipis. "Batuk-batuk, bersin-bersin, dan sakit kepala."

Mimik wajahnya begitu lucu sehingga Poppy mau tak mau tertawa.

"Dulu, sebelum masuk Hogwarts, saat masih bersekolah bersama Muggle, alasanmu apa?"

"Sakit."

"Ada yang bertanya-tanya? Kenapa kau setiap bulan selalu sakit, selalu esoknya pucat?"

"Ada, katanya aku seperti PMS saja. PMS itu apa sih?"

Poppy tertawa. "_Pre-Menstrual Syndrome_. Kalau anak perempuan seumurmu, kadang ada yang sudah mendapat menstruasi. Kadang disertai sakit, mulas, bahkan sering juga disertai perubahan emosi."

Tak tahu apakah Remus mengerti, batin Poppy, tapi anak itu mengangguk-angguk.

Mereka berbincang-bincang lagi. Poppy menjelaskan bahwa ia nanti tak akan diikat. Ruangan ini cukup kuat kok, belum lagi sihir yang melingkupinya.

"Kau yakin, kau tak akan apa-apa?"

Remus menggeleng. "Paling-paling memar dan lecet akibat goresan cakar, Ma'am."

Poppy menghela napas. "Kalau saja kami bisa menemukan cara untuk menyembuhkanmu. Agar kau kembali menjadi manusia biasa—"

Remus menggeleng. "Sepertinya tak bisa, Ma'am. Sebenarnya, tak usah kembali seperti manusia biasa. Cukup agar masa-masa seperti ini tak begitu menyakitkan—" suaranya menjadi bertambah pelan.

Poppy tercekat. Diulurkan tangannya, meraih anak ini ke dalam pelukannya.

"Yang aku tahu, memang ada penyihir yang sedang melakukan eksperimen dengan manusia serigala ini. Agar saat transformasi ini tidak menyakitkan. Agar insting hewani tidak menguasai. Agar pikiran manusia masih tetap bekerja. Jadi di saat-saat purnama ini, tinggal meringkuk, bergelung menunggu fajar. Tapi sepertinya kita harus menunggu lebih lama. Sepertinya penelitian ini sangat rumit—"

Remus melepaskan diri dari pelukan pelan-pelan. "Tak apa, Ma'am."

Malam tak disadari tiba, purnama pun hadir.

"Madam!" seru Remus memperingatkan. Tangan dan kakinya mulai ditumbuhi bulu. Kukunya berubah. Wajahnya juga berlapis bulu-bulu halus.

Secepatnya Poppy berdiri, dan melangkah ke arah terowongan. Tapi ia terhenti.

Ia melihat pemandangan yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

Di tempat anak itu duduk tadi, berdiri seekor serigala.

Seekor serigala muda. Bulu-bulu halus coklat muda keabuan.

Sangat tampan.

Memandangnya tajam. Tapi tak lama, kemudian ia menurunkan pandangannya, sopan.

Poppy terpaku sejenak.

Hewan itu sudah memiliki keindahan serigala dewasa. Moncong abu-abu pucat yang ramping. Telinga besar berwarna perak dengan tepi berwarna hitam. Mata bagus dengan pinggiran gelap. Mata keemasan itu sebening sinar matahari di sumber air... **1)**

Poppy belum pernah melihat hewan seindah itu.

Terutama matanya.

Matanya seolah berjanji, tak akan pernah menyakiti siapapun. Tak akan menakuti siapapun.

Pelan mengangguk, Poppy berbalik dan keluar dari terowongan secepatnya. Tak lama lagi pasti insting hewan itu menguasai.

Tapi Poppy berjanji bahwa ia akan selalu melindunginya. Paling tidak, selama dua belas bulan kali tujuh tahun masa anak itu bersekolah di Hogwarts.

Ia tahu, mata itu tak akan berbohong.

**FIN**

**1)** Wolf Brother – Chronicles of Ancient Darkness, halaman 51


End file.
